Sherlock: I'm Back!
by LokiLaufeyson1
Summary: This takes place after the Reichenbach Fall, after Sherlock's dead for 3 years. John can't take living without Sherlock anymore and decides to do something about it when he hears something from the other room. What he sees next sets him up for dread or is it joy? Read and see! R&R are very much welcomed! Makes me a better writer. Johnlock. Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

It's been three years since I saw him fall. He was a strange man but I loved him more than anyone else did. I wish he didn't jump because I want him to know that that was the day I was going to say I love you. But now he's dead and now I'm dead. The only way I can fall asleep is if I curl up in his bed. It smells like him and is the only thing in the world that is still pure Sherlock. Why did he do this? Why did you leave me? Why Sherlock? Were you planning to kill me from the inside out? Did you want me to go insane? Well it worked because I miss you so much that I'm dying. Mrs. Hudson continuously tries to cheer me up but nothing she does will ever work, so I've decided I'm going to write you this note as my last words. I'm coming to see you Sherlock; we can finally be together again.

~John Watson~


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back!

As John sat up, he grabbed the gun on the bedside table. He tried to tell himself that this is the way it should be; that doing this will give him back Sherlock. He was about to pull the trigger for the gun set at his aching heart when John heard something, like loud thinking, coming from Sherlock's room; it would have made sense if Sherlock was here but he's not. Still armed John walked over to Sherlock's room and pushed open the door with the gun. Nothing. He saw absolutely nothing wrong with the room since he slept in it last night. John turned around and walked back to his room; as he was reaching for the handle the door burst open and there he was, standing in all his glory. "John! Oh, thank god! Why would you write such a thing?!" John didn't reply, how could he? All he could do was stand there in shock with the gun hanging loosely in his hand. He couldn't believe his eyes and didn't want to react in cade of putting his feeling in danger of exploding. Sherlock was back and was here in his room speaking to John as if nothing ever happened. As if he'd never died. After staring at Sherlock trying to decide whether he was real or not, and if he was whether he should punch him or hug him, he finally moved. He moved and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and gave him a long hug, he was back and in John's arms where he belonged.

Sherlock decided it was time to go home. After being dead for 3 years he needed to go to a familiar face and now that Moriarty was dead, he had nothing to do. When he got back Sherlock tried to surprise John by showing up in his room on his bed watching the telly like nothing happened, but things changed when he walked in and found a note on John's bed. It was his suicide note and he'd left it for Sherlock hoping he'd see it. Sherlock had to stop him before he did anything so he rushed out of the room only to be stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man he loved standing, alive, in front of him. He stood there staring awkwardly trying not to smile in case John wasn't taking his return too well, then the unthinkable happened, John hugged him. Sherlock was shocked and almost pushed him away but instead he hugged back and smiled. He was fine, John was okay, alive and in his arms. Not even Moriarty could ruin this, and now Sherlock knew that John felt the same way about him. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away without trying. "John, number one, why would you write this?" Sherlock showed him the note and John looked down, ashamed. "Because Sher…. LOCK, I missed you. I thought you were DEAD for HEAVEN'S SAKE!" "It's okay ba- er.. John, I understand and I'm truly sorry for leaving you for so long but I had to. If I didn't then all my…uh… friends would have died including the one I cared about the most." John stared at Sherlock in surprise; he'd almost called him babe and is here COMFORTING him. "What happened to Sherlock all these years." John thought to himself. "Then who is this one you care about the most? Hmm Sherlock, because I haven't seen you sport an interest in anyone in all the time I've known you." Sherlock tried to brush off the subject then realized that John as ordinary as he was, was, indefinitely, a very clever man. "That one person is you. It's always been you, ever since the day I met you. That's why I let you live with me. That's why I was so quick to keep you with me. That's why I jumped and called you before I did. That's why I came back. Because of you." "Sher-" John was cut off mid-sentence with an abrupt kiss. John was too stunned to comprehend what just happened and it took him a few seconds to register that it was Sherlock, even after he's pulled away. Sherlock leaned in for another when John took the reins and kissed him first, starting gently and generally leading his way to aggressive and hasty, whilst trying to push Sherlock to the couch in the living room. There were footsteps coming in their direction but they just ignored it, they figured it was just a neighbor going home. Instead, Mrs. Hudson opened the door and gasped. Shocked to see Sherlock then stared wide eyed when she saw that he was kissing John. "OH, dear. I'm sorry I've barged in like this, um, well I'll be going now, nice to see you Sherlock." And she left with nothing but a giggle to herself. Sherlock pulled away and sat beside John, his legs draped over John's lap, and started to splay with his stubble.

"Sherlock, was that Mrs. Hudson?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Why didn't you stop when she opened the door?"

"Why should I? She was invading _our _privacy after all."

"But now she has to deal with the fact that you're _not_ dead and that we are a _thing _now."

"We're a _thing_?"

"Yes, and you're going to have to deal with that from now on, publically, is that understood?"

"Yes, dear."


	3. Chapter 3: The Passion of Two Lovers

Sherlock got up and pulled on John's hand to tell him to get up. "Come on John, let's go the bedroom." cried Sherlock. He wanted to get John into bed but not here, seeing that they have Mrs. Hudson to worry about. "John, I'd love to fuck you right here on this couch but do you really want Mrs. Hudson to walk in on me with your dick in my ass?" Sherlock warned. John had to sit back when Sherlock finished because he couldn't believe that Sherlock was worried about getting caught and that he'd just agreed to fuck him. A baffled John replied, "Well, no I-I don't think so.." and was yanked to his feet and picked up to be carried bridal style to his bedroom.

Sherlock couldn't have moved any faster, stripping away all the materials restricting him from touching John's lovely body. He got on top of John and nipped at his neck and ears; slowly Sherlock reached his hand under John's shirt only to have his hand slapped away. Sherlock sat up, grinding into John's groin, and pouted. A moan escaped his lips and had him grasping for something to keep his mind off of Sherlock. He finally found a grip on Sherlock's hips and grinned wickedly as he flipped Sherlock over so he mounted him. John threw his shirt off and undid his trousers, tossing that to the side, only leaving his green plaid boxers on. "John, aren't those mine?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. John nodded and pulled them off at last revealing his length to Sherlock. For a small man John made up for it with his cock. Sherlock stared at its beauty and size. "Is that supposed to go in _me_?" he thought to himself. He swore if he wasn't hard already, he would be now.

John got up and sauntered over to his drawers to find his stash of toys and lube (what? He got lonely). He grabbed the lube, making a mental note to get rid of the toys because he wouldn't be needing them with Sherlock around, and walked back to the bed. Sherlock was on his stomach now and had his bum in the air, legs spread, waiting patiently for John to come back. He tapped Sherlock lightly on the bum and got behind him, rubbing his hard on with lube and with his other hand, he slowly entered a finger into Sherlock, which earned him a harsh gasp and moan from Sherlock. He tightened up from the feeling but quickly relaxed. John's fingers did seem thicker than the last person he'd done. Sherlock somehow knew that John would be the last guy he would ever fuck.

John inserted another finger and another and another until he was practically fisting Sherlock. He pulled his hand out of his ass with a pop and stared in awe at the gaping hole in front of him. "Are you ready Sherlock?" cautiously John made his way to his entrance before pausing with his tip hovering dangerously close to it. "Do it Watson!" Sherlock pushed backward and John's dick slipped right in with ease. Both men let out a harsh gasp. Sherlock felt full and the feeling of him, his man, in him would've sent him over the edge if John hadn't moved. Pleasure washed over the both of them and John bucked his hips into Sherlock. "Oh fuck John!" the consulting detective called out in pleasure at the force of each thrust. John's pace quickened and his grip on Sherlock's hips had started to leave bruises on him. Sherlock met John's every thrust and clawed at the bed sheets, the headboard, pillows, anything he could get his hands on. All of his fantasies could never add to the amount of pleasure racing through him. With a few more thrusts each hitting his prostate, he finally came. He released his load onto the bed sheets and his chest. John tensed up when he felt Sherlock tighten around him knowing that he just came. The thought of sending his lover over the edge made him explode into Sherlock, slowly riding out his orgasm. He pulled out and laid beside the blue-eyed man taking in the afterglow. They were silent for what seemed like hours before Sherlock broke the silence. "Wat-John that… was…. amazing… I love you." John turned his head to look at his breathless lover and smiled before replying, "I love you too, babe." Sherlock, with the last of his energy, scooted closer to John's face and gave him a kiss, only to fall asleep in his arms. At last, John could sleep in his own bed and dream wonderful dreams. No more sleepless nights for this doctor.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast Gone Bad

John woke up first the next morning. He stared at Sherlock, stroking his perfect hair and smiling at how he snored lightly in his sleep. He was reminiscing back to the events of last night when Sherlock woke up and said Good Morning. John snapped out of his and imitated him. Sherlock sat up a little to give John a peck on the lips before getting up to pee. John watched him go and giggled when he realized that Sherlock was doing a little dance, the kind a child would do when he needed to pee. After he closed the door, John got out of bed, reluctantly putting his clothes back on. John walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was the least he could do after Sherlock came back to stay.

From the bathroom, Sherlock could hear the sound of feet padding away and out to the kitchen. "Hm, John's gonna make breakfast? I didn't know he could cook." He thought. He washed his hands and headed to the kitchen, still clothes-less, and covered John's eyes with his hands. "Sherlock Holmes I know it's you." John pulled his hands off his face and held him by his hips. "John, I'm distracting you aren't I? The food is going to burn. Look!" Sherlock made an attempt to turn the stove off but John pushed him back. He turned around, while Sherlock was still stunned, and turned the stove off, flipped the eggs, and placed it in two plates. Cooked to perfection. "What was that?" Sherlock seemed shocked that John moved so quickly and still managed to cook perfect food. He made a note to ask him about that after breakfast.

John turned on the telly and the first thing he heard made him drop his spoon and stare in shock. He put the volume up on the telly. "Yesterday in London around 6:oo P.M. there was a man who broke into the control room for the London Eye and seemed to have sped up the ride quite a bit actually. There are still riders on board and the rise is still in speed mode. The man to blame for this has, in fact, been identified. His name is Jim Moriarty, the same man who was pronounced dead at the scene of Sherlock Holmes' death. It seems he never actually died." John cut the reporter off and slowly got up and walked over to the coat rack. He grabbed his coat and Sherlock's. "Come on Sherlock, we're going to find him and kill him. For real this time." Sherlock quickly got up, forgetting his breakfast and walked over to John, grinning wickedly at John's plans for Moriarty.


	5. Chapter 5: Moriarty

They arrived in the heart of London, staring at the out of control London Eye. You could hear the screaming of the terrified the riders. John could only wonder why anyone would ever think to put an option to speed up on the London Eye when it was meant to be relaxing. It's a Ferris wheel; it's supposed to go slow! He didn't have much time to wonder about it because Sherlock started to walk toward the control room. John had to jog to keep up with Sherlock. He was determined to help Sherlock now more than ever. "Sherlock, wait. I can't keep up. Why are you in such a hurry today?" he panted. Sherlock looked quizzically at John, "There are people in danger, John, people that would've been safe if I killed Moriarty when I had the chance. This would have never happened and we would be in our apartment having breakfast sex! I just want to get back home quickly, that's all." Sherlock calmed down slightly and sighed, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have raised my voice on you John. Let's walk together shall we?" John took Sherlock's arm and they continued their brisk walk together in silence. They walked through crowds of spectators and the riders worried family members, it had seemed like hours before they got to the control room. While walking Sherlock caught a sliver of information from a news reporter, "We have breaking news, the suspect, Jim Moriarty, has been found in an apartment building on Baker Street, apartment 221B. He was found lounging on a couch twiddling a gun in his hand. When police questioned him as to why he was there, he replied with 'Waiting for Sherlock to fix my mess'."

"John, John Watson, stop for just a minute." Sherlock called to him.

"What? What is it Sherlock? Did we miss something?"

"No. Yes, actually, you see that reporter right there?"

"Yes?"

"She just said that Moriarty was in our apartment and he was waiting for me to fix his mess. John, he's taunting me. He put all these people at risk of death to get to me. I cannot believe this! Moriarty is dead to-night, I am not letting him get away this time." Sherlock stressed to John. He could not let his sworn enemy win and he was not going to let him kill any more innocent people just because he got bored.

They rushed over to the control room and asked the guard to let them in. As they walked in the uniformed man asked, "You, sir, look quite familiar. Have we met before?" Sherlock turned around and simply stated, "Yes, yes we have and please spread the word that England's consulting detective is back with a vengeance." The man could not believe it was Sherlock but still a large grin grew on his face. He couldn't help but be ecstatic that England's savior was back and was here to stay, or so it seemed.

Sherlock deduced the errors of the wiring and went to work. In a matter of 3 minutes the London Eye was slowly coming to a stop. John helped the riders get off and reassured them that everything was going to be just fine, telling the riders to go home and take some time off because of their eventful day. Sherlock walked back over to John when he got a brilliant idea. He walked over to one of the reporters and took the microphone from him. He looked straight into the camera as if he were looking directly at Moriarty. "Jim Moriarty, I know you are watching this and I have something to tell you. You got me and now I'm coming to get you so please do me a favor while you're still in my apartment. Please make yourself comfortable because we are going to speak about your fantastic idea when I get back. Moriarty not a single person here deserved the torture you put them through. Not one. Didn't you get enough pleasure by torturing me for months? You kept me hidden away as your slave and I will not let anyone else suffer through anything. This ends now, Moriarty, no more torture, no more crimes, no more games. I'm coming for you."

John stood shocked at what he just heard, he was hoping he didn't hear correctly but even he knew that he'd just be lying to himself. Sherlock was tortured by Moriarty, as what seems to be a sex slave. Moriarty used his Sherlock, his lover, as a sex slave and he was going to pay.


End file.
